1. Field
The invention relates to virtual system configuration. More specifically, the invention relates to abstracting configuration data to reduce administration.
2. Background
With various enterprise software solutions improved scalability and reduced administration have been the goal. One countervailing force to this goal is the distribution of configuration data within the system. Existing systems redundantly store static values for system dependent information distributed across a cluster configuration tree. These system dependent settings are statically determined within the configuration database. This requires manual intervention responsive to system change. For example, with system copy, the requirement of manual adaptation makes it impossible to use a configuration as it is from one system to another. Even minor changes, such as a change in Java Home, System Name, Instance Number, Host Name, etc., requires manual adjustment. Moreover, changes in configuration data often necessitate onsite visits by software technicians to provide the correct configuration data for an appropriate system operation. This drives up the cost of changing, scaling or even maintaining a system.